Adventures in Snape
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Stories from the life of the Snape family: Severus and Lily and their children Rose, Fred and Alice. AU, Snape/Lily  but Harry still exists, don't worry , many OCs. Alternating POVs. Warning: Many Doctor Who refrences.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction that I'm writing for a friend. I'm her 'Ghost Writer' as it were. She has all these original characters cooked up and I was wondering if she was going to write a FF - but she doesn't 'write' she just draws awesome drawings. That are awesome. **

**So if you want to look at the character BIOS and see drawins of them, go over here: http :/ theatomicboom . tumblr . com / post / 709793891 / oc-characters-from-my-friends-and-my-sev-lily**

**(Take out the spaces) **

**They are really fantastic! **

**Be warned: This story will have a BUNCH of Doctor Who refrences, because Fred (Snape) is a huge fan! Ha. :D**

Rose fiddled with her fridge in the mirror, trying to get stay in the right place, right between her eyes. It wasn't doing it very well.

Figures she would have a bad hair day on a day like today.

"You should cut it!" said the smooth voice on her desk.

"Shut it Grandma Prince," growled Rose. Normally she was a lot nicer to her Grandmother's picture when she told her to cut her long hair, but today was not the day.

"Rosie!" shouted her mother from down stairs. "We have to go!"

"But mum!" she shouted back at her. "My hair! It's horrible!"

"What else is new?" said her brother Fred as he walked by her door snickering.

Rose threw her hairbrush in his direction. She didn't miss. "OW!" she heard Fred exclaim.

"Rose Eileen Snape, what did you do!" Suddenly her mother was in her door frame, ever bit the angry (scary) red-head. Fred was behind her, rubbing the back of his head. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I…Fred insulted me!" Rose tried to defend herself.

"I don't care, you don't throw things," her mother said. "Now get down stairs. We have to leave for Diagon Alley soon. Your father is meeting us there in ten minutes."

Her mother left and Fred laughed as he followed after her.

Rose took one more look in the mirror. Her fringe looked worse than before. She decided that it was just easier to pin it back with a bobby pin and be done with it.

Before leaving her room, Rose grabbed her Hogwarts school list.

It was time to get her things for school.

The Snape family, sans the patriarch, arrived in the Leaky Cauldron via Floo Powder. Not Rose's favorite mode of transportation.

"Where's daddy?" asked Alice. She was very much a daddy's girl. Rose was, too, of course, but she was 11 now. She was about to go Hogwarts. She was mature.

"He's in Madam Malkin's," said her mother brushing the ash out her dark red hair. "Let's go. Alice, hold my hand, I don't want you lost."

"But mum!"

"No buts! Hand." Alice pouted and grabbed her mother's hand. Fred would never allow mum to do that to him, though he and Alice were the same age. And Rose, again, was too mature for such things.

They made it to Madam Malkin's in short time, despite the crowd of families getting school supplies. Their father, Severus Snape, was waiting out in front of the robe shop looking quite sinister.

It was hilarious how others thought their father was frightening when he always read them bedtime stories.

He even did all the voices.

"Lily," he said, greeting their mother with a kiss. He had been at Hogwarts all week in preparation for classes.

After Alice allowed their father a kiss with mum, she attacked his legs with a hug. Alice was by far the shortest of their family. Rose was almost taller than mum already and Fred was still a bit on the short side; only a few inches taller than his twin. He was, however, very long and gangly, especially in his arms. He was sure to be as tall as their father one day.

"Daddy!" said Alice.

"Alice," said father with a small smile on his face. "I hope everyone has been behaving."

Rose was sure that mum would bring up the incident from this morning, but she just smiled and said that everyone had been angels. Father didn't believe her, of course, because he knew his children too well, but Rose was glad mum hadn't singled her out.

The Snape family filed into the robe shop and Rose was quickly fitted with her Hogwarts robes. Plain, of course, because she hadn't been sorted yet.

After the robe shop Rose insisted they go to get her owl she had been promised when she turned 11. So the went to the Owl Emporium and Rose picked out a white and brown spotted owl that had bright green eyes like her own. Her father was actually the one who pointed this out. "Rosie, look at her eyes. They're green like yours and your mother's." Rose looked at said owl. He was right. They were just as deep as her own. It was now doubt that she would get her.

"What will you name her?" asked Alice in excitement.

Rose thought for a moment. "Athena," she said with certainty. "A beautiful name for a beautiful owl!"

"She's not beautiful," said Fred. He usually picked whichever opinion was opposite of Rose's, just to annoy her. "Her brown spots look like sh-"

"Watch your mouth," said their father, who smacked Fred on the back of the head with his hand. Not very hard, but enough to get the point across. "And will you do the honors of carrying your sister's owl?"

Father grabbed the huge cage from the counter and handed it to Fred. It nearly swamped him. Rose could barely see him at all.

She liked this.

Fred, meanwhile, was making snide faces at Athena, who hooted unhappily. Next they went across from the Owl Emporium to the Writing Supply Shop. Fred went straight to a corner with Alice, who were looking over the colored inks. Well, Fred tried at least. He was still holding Athena's cage.

Rose, mum and father when over to the quills and parchments. A short boy was standing there already, looking quite confused. His black hair stuck up in many directions, and when they got closer Rose noticed that his glasses were broken and fixed with tape.

Rose settled in beside the boy and looked over the quills. "Which should I get, dad?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Dad?" she asked again, looking up at him. He was looking at the boy. The boy noticed and look up at her father.

Her fathered sneered at the boy. "I assume you are Mr. Potter," he said.

The boy was surprised. His dark green eyes widened in surprised. "Y-yes sir, how did you know -"

"You are the splitting image of your…father," he said. "Unfortunately."

"Sev," said her mother, placing a hand on her father's back. "Be nice to the boy." She turned to him. "Hello, Harry, isn't it?" The boy nodded back. "I'm Lily Snape," mum said. "I was good friends with your mother, Mary Potter when we were in school."

His eyes widened further. "You knew my mum?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. That smile became more forced after a moment. "And your father. In school. We were all in the same year. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you've grown so much."

"Wait," said Rose finally. "Potter? Harry? As in _the _Harry Potter?" Rose was amazed. The Boy-Who-Lived? Here in front of her? Her eyes traveled up to his forehead. Sure enough, there was his lightning bolt scar.

Harry Freaking Potter. In front of her.

"Yes, Rosie," said mum. "In fact, you've met before. Of course, you were both in dippers at the time, so I don't expect you to remember too well," she laughed.

Rose looked at the boy. She had met him before? Well, before he had defeated You-Know-Who, of course, that was certain.

"Harry, dear," said her mum. "It looks like you're having some problems. Do you need some help?"

Harry flushed. "Well…I don't know what kind of paper and…quills I need. And Hagrid is busy doing something else…"

"Ah, Hagrid, I'm glad Dumbeldore sent him to help you. He really is kind." Mum turned to the shelf and pulled out some rolls of parchment and a handful of different quills. "This should be enough for your first semester," said mum.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Harry. He turned to father, who was looking sour. Then he scurried to the front of the store to check out.

Mum then picked out all of Rose's stuff and they did the same.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Fred, his voice muffled from behind the owl cage.

Rose grinned. "Harry Potter," she said.

Fred nearly dropped Athena.

"What!" He said. "No, you're lying."

"Am not," said Rose. "And be careful with Athena!" Fred mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, _Frederick_?" said Rose using his full first name. He hated that.

Fred glared at her through the cage. "You know, Rose, you don't deserve your name."

"What?" said Rose, dogging a few older boys walking through the alley.

"Your name. 'Rose'," said Fred. "You are not worthy of the name Rose Tyler bares."

"I don't understand a word you are saying," said Rose dryly. They were getting closer to Ollivander's now and Rose was getting a bit nervous about getting her wand.

"Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. No she wears the name 'Rose' correctly. You, on the other hand, don't deserve to be in the same category as her."

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course it was Doctor Who. Fred was always spouting off references from the Muggle Television show. "Whatever, Fred." She ran ahead and into the wand shop. Fred couldn't exactly run with the owl.

At first there didn't seem to be anyone in the shop, but after her whole family stepped into the shop, an old man with creepy eyes appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, Miss Evans - well, Mrs. Snape now, of course," he said. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. I presume it has served your charm work well."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Ollivander," said her mother.

"And the first child in the Snape family," said Mr. Ollivander, turning his strange eyes to her. "I know what could work…" he muttered walking over to a shelf. He handed her a want that was short and thin. She waved it when he told her too. It blew some books off his desk.

"No, not that," he said, snatching it away.

Behind her she heard Fred sigh and put Athena and her cage on the floor. He muttered something about thinking taking a while. She ignored him.

Rose was give a few more wands. None of them fit her. Then she was given an extremely long wand made of oak. She waved it, this time away from Mr. Ollivander's desk.

That turned out to be a mistake. She waved it toward Fred, who was knocked onto the floor. Mum hurried to him and helped him up. Rose was actually worried for a moment…then she saw Fred's hair.

She dropped the wand and started laughing.

"What?" said Fred. Rose couldn't form words; she couldn't breath. What was breathing? Instead, she pointed at his hair.

Fred hurried over to a near by mirror (it was cracked; probably because of someone else picking out their wand). He made a strangled noise. "What! What!"

Rose had turned his hair a shade of green. Rose could only describe it as 'acid' green.

Fred looked panicked for a few moments, then his facial features became completely blank. Then he smiled. "Hello, Handsome."

Rose stopped laughing. "What!"

"I like it," said Fred. "I think I'll keep it…"

"No, you will not," said father in his most stern tone.

"But dad -"

"No," he said. "When we get home, I'm changing it back." Fred pouted.

"Miss Snape?" I turned back to Mr. Ollivander. He was holding out another wand. It was quite long and thin. Rose took it warily.

A warm feeling came through her. She felt at peace, as if she had found another part of herself she had never know before.

"Ahh, that's the ticket," he said. "11', Rowan, Unicorn Hair. Quite a wand, Miss Snape."

Rose smiled. She loved it.

After they paid for her wand they went through the rest of Diagon Alley and bought all the other things Rose needed for school. Rose left happy and excited for Hogwarts.

Rose was nervous. Very nervous.

She and her family had just crossed through the Platform 9 and ¾ barrier. The sight of the scarlet Hogwarts train was breathtaking and another reminder of how close she was to Hogwarts.

This frightened and excited her at the same time.

A thought suddenly struck her. "Mum," she said, tugging on her shirt.

"Yes, dear?" she said.

"What house should I hope for?" Rose said in a small voice. "If I get into Gryffindor, dad won't be my head of house and he'll be disappointed…but if I'm not in Gryffindor, won't you be mad?"

Her mom sighed and brushed Rose's red hair behind her ear. "No, sweetie. Your father and I will be happy with whatever house you get into. Just know that, ok? And you'll get into the house you belong in."

Rose nodded, once again putting on her brave façade. She grabbed her owl cage and Fred was asked to help her with her trunk. The two tried to get it on to the train, but they were much too small to do it. Suddenly a two pairs of pale and freckled arms took the trunk from them and heaved it onto the train.

"Thank you," said Rose, turning to two tall red headed twins.

"No problem, us gingers have to watch out for each other," said the one on the left as he ruffled her hair.

"Ha, gingers!" scoffed Fred.

"Do my ears serve me correct?" asked the one twin who hadn't ruffled Rose's hair.

"I believe so, George, this boy just insulted Ginger Kind," he said.

"But he does have some amazing green hair - is that natural?" he asked.

"No, she turned it this color when she was picking out her wand," said Fred pointed at Rose. "But it's ok, I like it. But my parents hate it. Dad tried to spell it away, but it didn't work. So I'm stuck like this for the time being. It will grow out, unfortunately."

"That's a shame," said the twin called George. "Isn't it, Fred?"

"Yeah," said both her brother and the other twin. There was a small pause.

"Fred?" asked George again.

"Yes?" said both his brother and Fred.

"What's your name, Acid-Green-Hair?" asked George pointing to Fred.

"Fred," he said.

George and his twin looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "What do you know, Fred, you have a name twin!"

"My name is Fred, as well. Fred Weasley!" Said the second twin, holding out his hand to Fred.

Fred (her brother) had a wicked grin on his face. "That's brilliant! And it's even funnier, considering I'm a twin myself! My sister is a girl, though. Alice. I wish we were identical. That would be hilarious!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said. She walked over to her mother and Alice. Rose hugged Alice goodbye, then her mother. There was NO way that she would cry in front of all her classmates.

"Write often," said her mother. "And your father is there if you need anything."

"I know," said Rose. She walked back to the train and patted Fred on the back. "Bye bye, Fred. See you around Christmas," she said.

"Pfft, that's gonna ruin the entire holiday," Fred said, but he was smiling. "Bye, Rosie."

Rose boarded the train and with her owl and found an empty compartment in the back. She settled her things in the overhead compartment and waited.

The train had just started to move when her compartment door opened. Two girls stuck their heads in. The girl shortest girl with…blue hair? spoke up first. "Hullo, do you mind if we sit with you? My siblings would let me sit with them."

"Of course not," said Rose. "Plenty of room."

The two settled themselves in and sat down across from Rose. The girl with the blue hair held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Samantha Balavan," she said. "But I like 'Sam' more."

"Hello, Sam. I'm Rose Snape," she said. "And you?" she said, turning to the other girl with dark brown hair.

"Oh," she said in a soft voice. "I'm Ina Zelena," she said. Ina was clutching a rather large spell book nervously.

There was a short silence in the compartment, all three girls not knowing much about the other besides their names.

"So," said Rose, turning to Sam. "Your hair…is that natural?"

Sam grinned. "Well, it depends on what your definition of 'natural' is." As she spoke, her hair turned the same ginger color as Rose's, then a light pea green and back to blue.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rose. "You're a Metamorphmagus!"

"Sure am," she said. "First in my family for about 600 years. My brother and sister are so jealous!" she laughed.

"So am I," said Rose. "My brother is always teasing me for looking exactly like my mother, even though he looks exactly like our dad, I would love to change things up once and a while."

"But your hair is very beautiful," said Ina in that same small voice. Rose could tell she was shy one.

"And your eyes!" Said Sam. Sam, on the other hand, seemed to be the exact opposite of Ina. She was very loud and outgoing, it seemed. "I've never seen that green color!" Then Sam closed here eyes for a few moments; when she opened them again, they were the same green as Rose's.

"Oh!" said Rose. "That's so amazing."

"'Tis!" said Sam. "I think I'll keep them this way for a bit."

The conversation turned to talk about families. Both Sam and Ina had older siblings at Hogwarts, while Rose told them she was the oldest in her family, and so the first to go to Hogwarts.

"My father works at Hogwarts, though," she said. "He's the Potions Master."

"Oh!" said Sam. "I thought the surname 'Snape' was familiar. My brother and sister always gripe about him! Especially my sister; she's in Gryffindor. Apparently he isn't that fond of them!" Then Sam slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh! That was rude. Sorry, I do that a lot!"

Rose laughed. "It's ok! I know my dad is…intimidating to a lot of students, especially Gryffindors. He says it's because they get 'bravery' mixed up with 'stupidity' way too often. But he doesn't hate them all. I mean, my mum was a Gryffindor."

"What house do you want to be placed in?" asked Ina, looking up from her book.

Rose paused. "Well…I don't rightly know. I wouldn't mind either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I don't want one of my parents disappointed if I don't end up in their house…even though my mum swears she won't be."

"I don't mind my house, either," said Sam. "Although I'd rather not be in Gryffindor with my sister. She's so stuck up."

"I like the sound of Ravenclaw or Slytherin," said Ina.

A few minutes later the candy trolley came to their compartment. The three girls picked out a few sweets and Ina said she would cover it, which was nice. The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. After Sam and Rose ran out of topics, Ina returned to her book.

Rose rather liked the two girls, though. They were nice.

Sam played with Ina's black kitten, Aurore for a lot of the train ride and laughed when the small kitten walked up to Athena's cage in awe at seeing the large bird.

When the arrived at Hogwarts, the butterflies in Rose's stomach multiplied. But she didn't show it. The three girls exited the train and went to where a huge man was calling the first years to. The girls got into a boat with a black haired boy and traveled over the lake.

When Hogwarts came into view, the group of first years were awed into silence. While Rose had actually seen Hogwarts many times before with her father, she had never seen it quite like this. It was beautiful.

The huge man, Hagrid, who Rose finally remember, lead them through the huge doors (after helping a round boy who fell into the water) then to the entrance to the Great Hall.

Rose had settled next to the boy from their boat. "Hello," she said. He looked surprised, but greeted her back. "I'm Rose Snape," she said.

"Zachary Leons," he said. "Rose, do you happen to know how they sort you? I've never had a sibling go to Hogwarts before to tell me about it…"

"Oh," said Rose. "No, I don't know. They like to keep it under wraps until you actually go. Part of being a first year. And my father is even a Professor," she laughed. "It's ok. It's not scary or anything."

"Or a test?" he asked, his icy blue eyes worried. "I read all my books before term, I hope that helps."

"I'm sure it's not a test," Rose said. "But I'm sure you'll be prepared for classes," she said.

It was then that McGonagall appeared end lead them into the Hall. The first Rose noticed was the ceiling, as beautiful as ever, but then her father at the other end of the Hall. He was holding back a smile, she was sure of it.

Rose stayed next to Zachary and on her other side was Ina and Sam. Ina was in deep conversation with a girl with bushy brown hair about the book 'Hogwarts, A History'. Sam was talking to a red headed boy and…Harry Potter! Actually, the red head was doing most of the talking. Harry just looked in awe.

Then the Sorting Hat sang it's opening song about the houses and their qualities. Rose became more nervous.

A few names were called, but the first she knew was Sam. Rose looked over to her as her blue hair became a pale brown and lost it's spiky volume. A few people around her giggled, amazed at the change. She stumbled up to Professor McGonagall and the hat was placed on her head. After a minute or so the hat exclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Sam grinned and when the hat was removed from her head it was once again blue and bouncy. She made her way to the table in green.

After a few more names the bushy haired girl talking to Ina was next - Hermione Granger. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and obviously very proud of this. After her was Zachary. Rose whispered him some good luck as he looked rather pale.

It wasn't long before he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose figured; he seemed very smart.

The next notable name was Harry Potter.

This received many whispers. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Rose wasn't surprised, as both his parents were in the same house.

Rose became lost in her own world for a long time. There was a long stretch of names that were not her nor of any importance to her.

"Snape, Rose!"

It was her turn. Oh Wizard God, it was her turn.

There were a fair amount of whispers for her name, as well, being the daughter of the residential Potions Master. Rose made her way to the stool and sat down. The hat was put on her head, falling over her eyes.

"_Ahh, interesting mind you have here. Very kind, I see, and a fair mind. You also have a love for wit and sarcasm."_ It was a strange sensation, to have another voice inside your mind. "_And you are quite brave, though you have a sense not to go rushing into things…I think it's down to Gryffindor or Slytherin. Not surprising, considering your heritage. Which would you prefer?" _

Rose didn't know which one she wanted. She guessed she would be just as happy in either house. 'Whichever one I belong in the most,' she ended up telling the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" exclaimed the hat after a pause.

Rose grinned and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. She went to the table and sat next to Sam. Once she was seated, she caught her father's eye from the Professor's table. He allowed himself one smile at her.

The next sorting Rose remember was a boy named Evan, who was put into Hufflepuff. She was so excited about her sorting, she tunned out for a while. Finally, Ina was the last to be sorted. It took a while for her, but the hat finally said that she was to be put in Slytherin. Surprising, really, Rose figured she was more a Ravenclaw, but she was happy. Both people she had sat with on the train and gotten to know where in her house and her dorm mates!

As they began their feast, Rose figured that this year would turn out much better than she expected. Most of her fears about it had already been dispelled.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review with any feed back, or if you have a better title name than the one I currently have! **


	2. Prankster For Life

**And I finally finished the second chapter! I know, took forever. College is crazy. Lol. **

**But I finally finished. Thank goodness. **

**HP HP HP**

Rose had her very first classes the next day. Despite being pretty well prepared, she was nervous. She, Sam and Ina went off to their first class as Hogwarts students, Transfiguration.

All the other first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were waiting outside the classroom when the three girls arrived. They also filed in line silently.

Rose was trying to remember all that her father had ever told her about Transfiguration when a boy stepped in front of her. He had platinum blond hair that was slicked back out of his face. He was a Slytherin and behind him were two other Slytherin boys. Rather large Slytherin boys in fact.

"Hello there," said the boy in voice that reeked of arrogance. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You're Rose Snape, are you not?"

Malfoy, thought Rose. Of course that name sounded familiar. Mr. Malfoy had been a suspected Death Eater after the fall of Voldemort, but he was able to get out of any time in Azkaban. Her father and him had been fairly good friends in Hogwarts and even for a time outside of school.

Their friendship had suffered after he war, however. Rose didn't know much about it. But she knew the boy in front of her.

Well, she barely did. Apparently they had spent time together when they were kids. Babies, really. But she hadn't seen a Malfoy since then.

"Oh," she said. "hello there…"

"I'm glad to see that you're following your father's footsteps," said Malfoy. "And made it into Slytherin. Even if you are only a half blood." It was an off-handed commented about her heritage. Of course a Pureblood like Malfoy would be obsessed with blood purity.

"Oh yes," said Rose dryly. "I consider myself lucky that I could ever be considered for Slytherin house with such a lowly background."

Malfoy nodded. "Rose, I hope we can become friends this year. I'm sure our fathers would approve greatly." Malfoy held out his hand for her.

Rose raised her eyebrow at it. "Oh Draco, are you sure you really want my halfblood hand touching your Pureblood hand?"

Then the door to the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall ushered them into class. Rose and Sam giggled over Malfoy's dumbstruck fact as they walked in. Even Ina even had a smile on her face.

Her first week had Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Her classes were fun, but challenging, which she loved. And her first Potions class wasn't nearly as embarrassing as she thought it would be.

She thought having her father as a teacher would be too weird, but it wasn't, really. She wasn't sure if she should call him "dad," "father," or "Professor Snape", but she would cross that bridge later.

Malfoy hadn't spoken to her much since that first day, which pleased her. Whenever they saw each other in the common room or halls he would sneer at her and Rose would return it with a famous Snape glare. That usually did the trick.

She even had a chance to talk to Harry Potter again.

She had been trying to find her way to the library, but had gotten lost. Even after spending some time in Hogwarts before actually being as student didn't help with a sense of direction around here. She was just about to start looking out for a Hufflepuff when she ran into Harry.

He, too, looked lost. They were in an empty hallway and stopped, staring at each other.

"Hello," he said. "You're the girl from Diagon Alley." He said, surprised.

"Oh," she said. "Yes. That's me. You're Harry Potter."

Harry blushed a bit. "Oh yeah. I'm still not used to people knowing my name before I even have to say it…what was yours, by they way?"

"Rose. Rose Snape," she answered. Harry flinched.

"Your dad is Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Yes…" she answered.

"Ah, well. He doesn't seem to like me, does he?"

"Oh, the way he acted in the shop? Yeah that was weird…" said Rose.

"Not that. Well, not just that. He singled me out during my first Potions class, too," said Harry.

Rose wasn't too surprised. "Yeah…my dad likes messing with Gryffindors, sadly. It would have been funny if I had been in Gryffindor. I would have loved to see if he was nice or his usually self toward me," she said. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry about him, Harry," said Rose. "I'm not sure why he's so weird toward you specifically. Maybe I'll ask him about it…"

"No!" said Harry quickly. "I mean, please don't. I don't need any more attention then I already have."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Ok. That sounds fine. And Harry?" He nodded. "Are you lost, too?"

Harry's face turned red again. "Yeah…a staircase moved and I got turned around. I was looking for the library, actually. My classes are already killer. And I've never learned about magic before, so I'm way behind, I think."

"I'm looking for the library, too!" said Rose. "Maybe together we can find it. If not, we can get a Hufflepuff to help us." Harry gave Rose a questioning look. "Oh, house stereotype," she laughed. "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. It's really random, but who knows, it might be true."

The two first years started out trying to find the library. As they walked, Rose asked him why he hadn't learned about magic before coming to Hogwarts. Rose had never formally been taught anything, but living in a magical family usually taught you a few things unconsciously.

Rose learned that Harry had grown up with the Aunt on his mother's side. She was a widow and absolutely hated magic. Actually, she never told him that his mother and father were magic in the first place. So of course Harry never knew he was a wizard. "Not until Hagrid came and told me," he said. "Aunt Terry hid my Hogwarts letters, too."

Rose was surprised that someone would keep all this information from their family. She felt lucky to be in one that embraced her differences.

The two finally found the library. They too a table to themselves and studied together. Having a Potions Master for a father had taught her a lot, so Rose helped Harry with that. Harry had a knack with Defense, which Rose lacked and so he helped her with that.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor parted ways that night as friends.

Rose was sure your father would not be particularly proud about this.

Fred hated being stuck at home when his older sister, Rose, was off having a magical time a Hogwarts.

He didn't mind the local Muggle school that he went to. He had a few really good friends there, but he just wanted to finally go the Hogwarts. He didn't want to wait a whole nother year. And Rose was sure to boast about all that she had learned during the Christmas hols.

Fred was currently laying upside down on the couch in the living room and watching a repeat episode of Doctor Who. He was waving his toy Sonic Screwdriver around randomly, pretending it was a wand. Only one more year and he could have his very own.

"Fred!" his mom's voice came from the kitchen. "Letter!"

Fred jumped up. He never got letters. He ran to the kitchen. There an owl on the table and mum was feeding him bits of toast from their breakfast. "It's a Hogwarts owl," said his mum.

"Hogwarts? Is it Rose?" asked Fred, confused. Why would she send him a letter.

"No," said his mum. "Not from Rose." She handed him the letter. "Who else do you know that goes to Hogwarts?"

"No one," he said. He took the letter and tore it open.

_Acid Green One,_

_This is Fred Weasley, your name twin -_

_- and George Weasley, your name twin's real twin. _

_We thought it would be brilliant to mentor you in all things prankster -_

_- before you even come to Hogwarts. _

_You seemed like you would be the prankster type on the Hogwarts Platform. _

_And we talked to your sister about getting your address -_

_-And we think it's sorta brilliant that your dad is Mr. Grumpy Gills Snape. _

_Then we thought about his face if you were to become a prankster in Hogwarts. _

_It was quite funny in our imaginations. _

_We hope you agree with this -_

_- and reply to our owl. _

_Because we hold all the secrets of Hogwarts, and would love to pass on this knowledge to the younger generation. _

_What do you say? _

_Mischief Managed,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

"Brilliant!" said Fred.

"Who is it from?" asked mum.

"These two guys that helped Rose and I with her trunk," answered Fred. "They're twins and one even has the same name as me! We talked for a bit on the platform and they want to teach me all their prankster secrets!"

Fred started toward his room for a pachment and ink so he could write a reply.

"Did you say prankster secrets?" asked his mum.

"Yup!"

"You are NOT going to be a prankster, Fred!"

"Whatever you say, mum!" shouted Fred from the stairs. He was already thinking of how fantastic his time at Hogwarts was going to be: filled with pranks with the twins.

"FREDRICK!"

**HP HP HP**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ****J**


End file.
